Image capturing and recording of images has mostly advanced in terms of resolution of an image, pixels of an image, etc. However, recording, construction, and presentation of an image to a viewer have mostly been limited by default settings of an image capture device that captures the image. A user using an image capture device, for example, a camera for photography and/or for video recording of a target object, at times, fails to hold the camera level with the target object or tends to rotate or pivot the camera about an optical axis of the camera. Also, a user attempting to capture an image of a target object when the user is in motion, for example, while surfing, diving, bungee jumping, etc., tends to capture images randomly due to lack of time available to focus on the target object. Such factors comprising, for example, misalignment of a lens of the camera with respect to the target object, unfocused image capturing of the target object, etc., affect the quality of the captured image, thereby resulting in an image where the target object is off-centered, tilted, blurred, distorted, disoriented with respect to a background or a frame of the image, etc.
Even when a captured image is of high definition, that is, has a high resolution, the image may be incoherent if the image is disoriented, that is, if the image moves and shakes in different directions, for example, left and right or up and down on a screen when displayed, which makes it difficult for a human brain to perceive detailed information from the incoherent image. Conventional imaging systems fail to determine an original spatial position and original orientation of a target object being recorded. Accurate perception of a target object in a captured image by a viewer of the captured image requires reorienting, repositioning, and presenting the captured image on a display device in an original spatial position and an original orientation of the target object.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and an image processing system that construct and render an object oriented image of a target object in an original spatial position and an original orientation of the target object in a multi-dimensional space, while considering a position and an orientation of a viewer or an image recording device, and while maintaining image quality.